ktohfandomcom-20200223-history
Darklaus
Who is Darklaus? Darklaus was the Christmas Event 2019 final boss. Before revealing himself, he strikes the appearance of Santa, but wearing a mask. Darklaus after revealing himself appears to be a dark figure with black smoke emitting from him. Pink smoke will also start emitting from Darklaus in Phase 2 of the bossfight. How to fight Darklaus To fight Darklaus, you need obtain 4 presents from the event steeples: SoEA, SoFFI, SoJV, and SoNBC. After collecting the presents, head to the giant present near spawn, where you can fight the boss solo, or with up to 10 other players. Fighting Darklaus Before the battle begins, Santa is present, and he goes through a bit of dialogue before revealing to be Darklaus. Normally, the boss has 20,000 HP when playing solo, but for every extra player fighting the boss, he gains an additional +5,000 max HP. To deal damage to Darklaus, you need to collect snowballs from the snow piles which spawn on the ground, and throw them at him. Snowballs deal 100 damage to Darklaus ( requiring 200 successful snowball hits to defeat him ). Darklaus has two phases. Darklaus Attacks Phase 1 * Spin Attack - Darklaus starts spinning and shoots bullets. After this attack, he falls onto the floor for a moment, allowing for him to be attacked more easily. * Ornament Throw - Darklaus summons one to four giant ornaments in one direction. Increasing in frequency as his health drains. After a while, they will shrink and turn into turrets. * Hammer Slam - Darklaus summons a giant hammer. He then jumps into the air and slams it onto the ground, shooting bullets and causing nearby players to get flung. * Magnetman Summon - Darklaus summons a Magnetman, which will stop bullets midair after an attack, and bring them towards the Magnetman. Magnetman will turn red when about to attract bullets. * Turret - The turret appears when the ornament shrinks. The turret spins and shoots bullets until it despawns. * Teleport Attack - Darklaus repeatedly teleports to random locations around the player, and will sometimes shoot three bullets at the player after a teleport. Increasing in frequency of shots as well as teleports as his health drains. * Follow - After any attack, Darklaus will follow you until his next attack. Touching him will cause you to take damage. Phase 2 * Spin Attack - Same as Phase 1, will shot more bullets upon health decrease. * Ornament Throw - Same as Phase 1, darklaus will summon more ornaments upon health decrease after 2nd phase. * Hammer Slam - Darklaus repeats the attack several times in Phase 2, more attacks upon health decrease. * Magnetman Summon - Same as Phase 1. * Turret - The turret spins faster and shoots more bullets than in Phase 1, will shot more bullets as Darklaus Health lows. * Teleport Attack - Darklaus teleports more rapidly than in Phase 1, more teleports upon health decrease. * Follow - Same as Phase 1, and will occasionally shoot a bullet towards you, increasing in frequency as his health drains further and further Dialogue This is the dialogue Darklaus says before you fight him. "Well, it seems you have found all of the presents!" "You saved Christmas!" "...heh." "I'm pretty sure you know what is really going on here." "I was horrible at keeping it all a secret, anyways." "The Santa you know is.. well... busy delivering presents." "This left me with the opportunity for the ultimate scheme!" "A scheme this world has NEVER seen!" "Those presents you found had unimaginably powerful weapons!" "You have played accordingly through it all." "As a reward, I will not use them and instead show you who I really am." "For you see..." At this point, Darklaus takes off his mask and reveals himself. "I am Darklaus." "And I am taking my revenge for what happened months ago." This is the dialogue when you defeat Darklaus. "Well, guess this is it for me..." "One more thing I should do..." "...I shall disintegrate with the very totem I have made!" Category:JToH Category:Christmas Event 2019